In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,351, issued Apr. 6, 1982, is disclosed a display apparatus in which is pictured a human body with the spinal column thereof formed of a plurality of vertebrae. Also displayed are a plurality of organs which are associated with the various vertebrae. Included in the display apparatus are push-button controls which are positionally related to the vertebrae and which when operated cause the illumination of the related organs. A further series of push-buttons controls are provided in order that the organs can be separately illuminated as desired. An arrangement is provided such that the illumination can be of a steady state type or of a pulsating mode selectively. This type of apparatus is adequate as a basic type of display device but is severely limited in the nature of functions which can be performed and in the manner by which information can be conveyed and attention focused thereupon.